Kindling Kismet
by shikidixiarchives
Summary: Muddle watches her, everyday she comes down to his little lake. One day he's caught in her sights... Kismet, what a beautiful name for a beautiful Flareon... but should I go home with her? WARNING LEMON/RAPE


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Day 1 of my 100 day Eevee challenge which I was dared to do. I'm also doing an art challenge on dA GrinLoss**

**My friend chooses two words every day and I make a picture and a story out of them… these are the stories**

…**..o**

**Kindling Kismet**

Kindling Kismet

(Vaporeon's POV)

I poked my eyes above the water, but just barely. I watched her sparkling amber eyes with my own dull brown ones. The sun broke through the clouds; I saw my sparkling skin catch her attention. I quickly melted into a little mud colored puddle, I even swam off in fright that she'd seen me.

I closed my eyes, jealous of all the perfectly clear blue water around me.

'Why can't I be like that?' I thought as I watched my purple paws thrust me forward.

I felt my face contort with frustration; I could hear the sound of my pounding waterfall home. Thrusting my head to the surface I looked at my home in despair.

"Oh, a Pokémon! I was wondering why that purple spot was moving so fast through the water!" My head snapped in the direction of the female voice.

I was so scared, the girl I'd been watching all this time was smiling right at me. I felt so frightened, but I couldn't move. Instead my little purple paws took me to shore, I almost shook off, until I realized the lovely in front of me was a Flareon.

She laughed such a sweet laugh I couldn't help but melt. Her voice was like the sweetest oran berry, I watched as her fluffy neck blew in the wind.

"Ha, well, can you speak? My name's Kismet, what's yours?" the sparkling fire type asked.

"Uhhmm…" I don't think my face has ever gone above subzero before this moment, "well, it's um, yeah…"

"Speak up would ya!" She laughed again.

"My name's Muddle… erm… doesn't Kismet mean fate, or luck?" I hesitantly let the words slip.

"Why yes it does!" Kismet cheered, "Hey just wondering but do you want to come to my place? You look sort of underfed, no offence, and I have too many pidgeys to eat."

What was I to say? Other then…

"Yes please!"

The amber-eyed fire-type flashed a bunch of beautiful white fangs before turning, "Follow me!"

I chased after Kismet's amazing tail with glee. This was amazing, and almost unreal. After all, why would such a glorious young Eeveelution be so kind? Of course I didn't care, no time to wonder with that beautiful charcoal scent right in front of my nose.

…..o

I gulped down the last bit of warm pidgey meat. I was so grateful; the most gorgeous female I'd ever seen had asked me to eat with her! The whole time I'd been eating Kismet had just been sitting there watching, that shining smile still pasted.

"Thank you so much for the food! Is there any way I can repay you?" I asked suddenly conscious of how long the Flareon girl had been holding that smile.

"Why yes there is! Can you follow me for a second, Muddle?" Kismet jumped to her paws and trotted off towards another room.

After a few paces I'd entered the room. It was cozy in here, nice lighting, warm, and a big cushion sitting in the middle of the room. Things changed as soon as I heard a lock click behind me.

My mud colored eyes whipped to face the door, but was instead greeted by Kismet's suddenly cold looking amber ones.

"Uh… Ehehe… any reason why you locked the door?" my voice managed to stumble out.

The fire-type hissed into my ears, "So you can't get away…"

I felt myself being pushed to the ground, or actually onto the cushion. Her hot breath coated me, I staggered and fell.

I felt her paws up and down until she found what she was looking for, I felt her fluffy paw squeeze me and my face ignited as I yelped. Kismet started to pump, and eventually leaned down to lick.

I tried scrambling but was rewarded by sinking even deeper into the cushion. I felt her take her lips away brace her legs around me. I was forced to enter as she slowly slid down me.

I saw a small flame erupt from the fire-type's mouth as she sunk down. I felt myself growing inside of her, Kismet purred. Finally she began to bob, up and down, I could feel her.

I tried forcing back the urge to release; it worked, but only for a short time. I squealed when cum rocketed into the Flareon. She purred in pleasure and began to move faster, it was so hard she was making herself bleed.

I watched mournfully through fuzzy vision as both cum and blood began to run out of her. I felt another load coming; Kismet could tell to and got off.

Still bleeding she leaned down and began to suck and lick. In seconds I was releasing into her mouth. I was disgusted as she smiled at me, cum and blood bubbling from her malicious grin.

I felt paws wrap around my head as she forced me down. I attempted to break free, but in the end was forced to lick her as she pumped me.

The blood running out of her seeped into my mouth, it was utterly disgusting. A salty taste that would've been nice had I been willing at first, I wasn't, nor would I ever.

I felt myself growing again, finally the pressure was enough. I broke away and turned horrified to her. Kismet smirked back and attempted to crawl back onto me.

I pushed her aside with my heavy purple paws. I remembered she was a fire-type, if I could find some sort of exit maybe just maybe I could get out.

_Too late, a paw wrapped around my ankle, I tripped. I swelled once more… how long would I remain this horrid girl's sex doll…?_

…_..o_

… **What… have I written?**

**Mira**


End file.
